Serenity
by cchickki
Summary: Shu Lien and Mu Bai stop at an Inn to rest from their journey searching for Jen. Mu Bai leaves to find out more about Jen's whereabouts, while Shu Lien stays behind and reflects on their relationship. One shot - Shu Lien/Mu Bai


Shu Lien strode into the Inn, it was the only one that the small town had to offer. Her travels with Mu Bai had taken her to a small, and quiet village. The trail that they were following to track down Jen had taken them to many remote places in China, but this one had been Shu Lien's favorite. She smiled to herself, running her hand along the white, plastered walls of the Inn. She was exhausted, so finding a place to rest that was nearby had been a Godsend. The Inn was covered with bamboo plants in pots that were scattered around the establishment. There was a man watching her with curiosity as she examined the Inn. She felt his eyes on her and her gaze locked on his for a moment; she knew that the Innkeeper must thought it strange to see a woman apparently traveling on her own. Such things weren't likely during these times. Mu Bai was out trying to find more information on Jen's whereabouts, so Shu Lien was left to find a place to spend the night on her own.

Shu Lien placed a smile on her face, hoping that the Innkeeper wouldn't turn her away.

"Hello, sir." She greeted with a bow of her head. "I wanted to request a room for the night."

"By yourself?" The Innkeeper replied gruffly.

Shu Lien averted her eyes from the man. Her mind raced for an excuse to give the Innkeeper so he didn't suspect why she was really here. She technically wasn't traveling alone, Mu Bai was her companion for this journey.

"No, sir. I'm traveling with my-" Her words froze. What would she call him? Her friend? Or lie and say her husband? An unmarried man and woman traveling together would also strike the Innkeeper as odd and stir suspicion. "With my husband…" Her face burned red as she finished her sentence. The thought of Mu Bai being her husband made her heart speed up.

"Very well." The Innkeeper led her up the stairs. She noted the creaking wood steps under her feet. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached the room she would be staying in and she let herself in. The room was bare with the same plastered walls and bamboo plants. She closed the door and walked over to the window and peered outside. People were busy in the streets as the high sun bore down on them. Shu Lien stuck her head back in and sat on the low bed and waited patiently for Mu Bai to return with any news.

About an hour later Shu Lien could hear the wood floorboards creaking outside. Her attention immediately went toward the door. Her breath caught with anticipation, but Mu Bai didn't enter; the prolonged footsteps passed her room. She sighed in disappointment, then drew her attention back to the wall. She scolded herself for being so eager to see him; she wasn't a young girl waiting to be wed, she was a warrior on a mission. Their feelings had to remain at bay, but at times she really wish that they could be acted upon. A warrior's life could get lonely at times, and even with Mu Bai's friendship, she still felt a void in her heart as the years went on. She could usually overcome her childish emotions, but the feeling was getting more and more frequent. Sir Te had insisted that they confess to each other, and since he'd brought it up she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Shu Lien decided to meditate as she waited for Wudang swordsman. Clearing her mind could help her trace Jen's trail so they could track her down faster. She waited for an immeasurable amount of time until the sun set from outside. She remained sitting, and relaxed with her legs crossed and her lands resting on her knees. Finally the floorboards started to creak again, and Mu Bai emerged from the door.

Shu Lien's eyes opened slowly. Her state of mind was so calm that she almost didn't hear him enter. He acknowledged her with his stern eyes, then closed the door softly behind him. She could read from his expression that he hadn't had any luck.

"Any leads?" Shu Lien asked, anyway.

"None." Mu Bai answered, studied her a moment as she continued to meditate. "The Innkeeper told me my wife was waiting for me." He added.

Shu Lien's eyelids shot open. She had forgotten that she lied to the Innkeeper and told him they were a married couple. She tried to swiftly come up with an excuse, but she was far too flustered to be poise.

"I didn't think he'd allow us to stay here if he knew we weren't married." She quickly replied, her face growing hot.

To her surprise, Mu Bai laughed. He had always been a serious man that rarely smiled, especially in pressing situations such as finding the Green Destiny, and possibly his master's murderer. His lighthearted laugh made her chuckle. He kneeled in front of her, and gently placed his hand on her face. He cupped her face and caressed her chin with his thumb. Her hand came to join his; her fingers encircling his own. They remained in that position for a moment, before Mu Bai finally broke his gaze.

"Goodnight, Yu Shu Lien." His voice came out in a whisper.

A small smile spread on her face, her stomach warm with affection and admiration for this man. She stood up and started to ready the room so they could sleep. They'd have to wake up early to continue to search for Jen before the trial grew cold. But tonight, her thoughts wouldn't be about Jen tonight.

"Goodnight, Li Mu Bai."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just a short story that I've been working on for some time now, I finally got the inspiration to finish it. I adore this movie so much, and I'm excited for the sequel! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
